


Our Little Secret

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [104]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dad Jared, F/M, Girl Jensen, Parent/Child Incest, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared is gay raising his 15 year old daughter Jenny with his partner. She's very busty and used to all of the boys, and men, lusting after her. She only wants one man though, and that's Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Prompt:** Jared is gay raising his 15 year old daughter Jenny with his partner. She's very busty and used to all of the boys, and men, lusting after her. She only wants one man though, and that's Jared.

 

 

Jenny was a pretty girl, and she knew it. Boys were always falling over her and begging her to go out with them. She just waved them off with a flick of her hair, because there was only one person that she really wanted to be with, and it was her dad.

Jared Padalecki and his partner Alex had adopted Jenny when she was two-years-old. Her parents had been in a car accident while driving to pick her up from daycare. She hadn’t understood the concept of “death”, but she realized that her parents weren’t ever coming to pick  her up again. She screamed and cried for her mom until Jared and Alex visited her, promising to become the best parents she’d ever had.

That had quickly become true. Jared and Alex absolutely doted on their little girl, buying her the prettiest dresses and all the dolls she wanted. In return, Jenny was always obedient and kind towards her fathers and tried her hardest to make them proud. Alex was close at first, but his job became stressful and busy and Jared became Jenny’s primary caretaker. The two of them were always together and Jenny idolized her dad. She didn’t know when her emotions turned from familial to romantic, but when Jenny had her first wet dream, Jared’s face appeared.

She began to feel angry towards Alex for neglecting Jared. He was the most perfect human being on earth and Alex was the luckiest man in the world for being married to Jared and even more, being able to fuck him. Jenny would give almost anything to feel Jared’s huge cock inside him, pounding into her wet vagina until she was coming. How _dare_ Alex put his job over Jared? She wanted to tell him off, but Alex wasn’t ever home in time to receive his scolding, and when he was home he was cranky and usually kissed Jared on the cheek before going to straight to bed.

Well if Alex wasn’t going to take advantage of Jared’s beautiful body and loving heart, then Jenny was going to.

Not counting the fact that Jared was her father, the problem was that Jenny was female and Jared was attracted to males. It threw a wrench in the plan for sure, but Jenny could find a way to work around that. Men everywhere were interested in her body; she was fairly confident she could turn a gay man straight.

She started by changing the way she dressed. Her clothes became smaller—skirts and dresses shorter, necklines lower, and shirts tighter. Every shapely curve on her body was obvious and boys all day at school drooled. Even a couple teachers choked on their words and raked their eyes up and down Jenny’s form. Jared didn’t do anything except frown and ask, “Are those clothes appropriate for your age?” Jenny rolled her eyes. “I’m 15, Dad, not 10.”

Jared grinned. “I’m always going to be protective of my little girl, you know that.”  Jenny felt warm all over and wanted to soak up her father’s attention. “Thanks, Daddy.”

It was becoming harder to persuade herself to continue her apparently fruitless mission. Jared just wasn’t interested in her. But she decided to have one more gung-ho attempt and if it failed, there would be consequences that could ruin their relationship forever. But if it worked… the reward would give her a high that would last forever. She just had to try.

Alex had called and said he was going to be late again. It crushed Jenny to see the crestfallen expression on Jared’s face. He turned on the TV and Jenny went to join him on the couch. “Papa’s out late again, huh?”

Jared forced a smile. “He works hard to give us a good life. He cares about us.”

Jenny snorted. “You call abandoning us for an office cubicle his way of ‘caring for us’?”

Jared shook his head. “I don’t expect you to understand now, Jenny.”

“Well, I don’t think I will _ever_ understand why he likes his job more than us.” Jenny snuggled closer to her dad. “When he adopted me, I thought it would be because he actually wanted me.”  “He does want you,” Jared promised. “He loves you. We both love you more than anything else in the whole world.”  “I love you too,” Jenny promised. _If only you knew how much I loved you._ “You know,” Jenny started. “I can think of other ways the two of us could pass the time.”  Jared looked at her. “You wanna play a board game or something?”

“Not a _board_ game,” Jenny said. “But _a_ game. Something… entertaining.”  Jared clicked off the TV and turned his body to face her. “What did you have in mind?”

Jenny pushed her body upwards and whispered in his ear, “Something that’s just between us.”  Jared’s expression held a mixture of wariness and anticipation. “I’m not sure what you m–,”  “Ja—Dad,” Jenny interrupted. “Go upstairs to your bedroom and wait for me. Then I can explain the game.”  He chewed his lip and Jenny wanted to suck it out of his mouth. Eventually, though, Jared stood up and made his way upstairs. Jenny took a few deep breaths and waited a minute before walking to join Jared in the bedroom. At the end of the night she was either going to be well-fucked and happy or the most miserable she’d ever been. But Jared was worth it.

Jenny shed her blouse and skirt so when she reached the bedroom she was only clad in her bra and underwear. She’d worn her sexiest red lace that made her tits look incredible and accentuated her ass nicely.

She pushed the door open quietly. When Jared saw her, his mouth dropped open but it wasn’t in the same way most boys’ mouths dropped open. It was shock and horror that made him gape. “Jenny! Put some clothes on!” “No,” Jenny said fiercely. “I’ve waited for this for much to long. I’m not going to wait anymore.”  “This is so wrong,” Jared said. “Put some clothes on and go to your room.”

“Alex neglects you, neglects _us_ ,” Jenny whined. “I’m here and inviting. A hole is a hole, right? You can take your pleasure from me. You can say Alex’s name when we’re in bed, I don’t care. But I need this, Daddy!”

Jared gulped. “No. It’s not going to happen.”

“You say that, but is it what you really feel?” Jenny pressed. “Are you really okay with getting your pleasure only from your hand? I’m offering myself on a silver platter. Most men would kill to fuck me.”  “I’m your _dad,_ ” Jared emphasized.

“Not biologically,” Jenny pointed out. She was getting wet in her panties, the idea of Jared’s huge cock pounding into her wet hole and taking her ruthlessly was too good to surpass. He would hold her down and she’d have bruises the next day but it would all be worth it. Jared was probably nice and big, too. A huge cock that would make her vagina ache for days with the memory. “Papa would never have to know. It could be our dirty little secret. Just one night of incredible, hot sex.”

“You’re my daughter,” Jared said. “Biological or not, I am not going to fuck you. You are 15 years old, and you are going to bed right now.”  Jenny unfastened the hook to her bra and exposed her firm breasts. “No.” She shimmied out of her panties and stood naked in front of her father. “I’ll ride you. You can pretend that It’s Alex. I don’t mind.”

Jenny climbed onto the bed even though Jared tried to push her off. She tugged down his pants and massaged Jared’s dick through his underwear. Jared tried to scramble away but his dick hardened under the stimulation. “Jenny, leave,” Jared whispered.

“No,” Jenny repeated. “Not until you give me what we both want.” She pulled his underwear down and took his cock into her mouth. Jared tried to get away but Jenny grabbed his thighs and he couldn’t move without hurting her. His dick hardened in her mouth; no man could ignore an excellent blowjob and Jenny liked to think that she was very good. “It’s been so long since Alex has done this, huh?” Jenny asked. Jared didn’t answer verbally, but Jenny knew the answer anyways. Jared’s poor dick had been ignored instead of lavished with the attention a huge cock like his deserved.

She bobbed her head on his dick and slurped messily. Her snatch was wet and ready to be fucked. She climbed on top of her dad. “Just imagine it’s Alex,” She suggested.

“It’s so wrong,” Jared groaned. “You’re my daughter and I’m _gay_. We’ll both regret this tomorrow.”  “I won’t,” Jenny assured. “I’ve wanted this for years.”

Jared still looked scared. “Condom,” He finally whispered.

Jenny grinned and fit her dad with a condom. She shimmed up and let Jared’s cock press against her vagina. Jenny slid down slowly and moaned at the sensation of Jared’s dick filling her up nicely. He wondered if she could get pregnant from her dad’s come. She would get swollen and fat with his baby and she regretted using a condom.

She rode Jared energetically, bouncing on his cock and relishing the reluctant moans that tore from Jared’s throat. His body was enjoying this, even if his conscious was screaming _nobadwrong._ Eventually Jared started to rise his hips up to meet Jenny and his balls slammed against her ass on every thrust. Jenny whimpered. Her legs were getting tired from the movement and they started to shake.

Jared growled and rolled them over so Jenny was on her back. He pounded into her; Jenny’s wet cunt leaked all over them and the bed rocked with the force of their sex. It was way better than anything Jenny could have conjured in her fantasy. The slide of her dad’s cock and his huge hands holding her down. Jared’s eyes were closed so he couldn’t see who he was fucking—apparently he decided if he couldn’t see who he was fucking, he could pretend it wasn’t his daughter.

Jenny heard Jared’s harsh grunts and his nails dug into her skin before the condom filled with come. Jenny cried, “Daddy!” and her own orgasm squirted out. She felt exhausted but sated.

The room stunk of sex but both of them ignored that. Jared seemed panicked but Jenny reached up to stroke his hair and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry, Daddy. It’s our dirty little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts here or on [ my tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
